A Dream Come True
by nybuu
Summary: Never had Starscream thought that an interrupted self-service session, or a fight with his leader for that matter, could lead to something so pleasing. G1 Megatron/Starscream. Sticky, PWP One-shot.


Title: A dream come true

Author: nybuh  
Pairing(s): Megatron/Starscream  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

Critique very welcome.

*****

Even though his systems were still in the midst of rebooting, his blue-coloured hand was already caressing down his frame; fingertips dipped into crevices and mapped thin seams, slowly, lazily heating up his colourful body. The red flash of his onlining optics and the soft whirr of cooling fans filled the darkness of his personal quarters, and coupled with the rising room temperature, coloured the atmosphere with a feeling of idle pleasure.

Starscream was known as a vehement creature--particularly vehement even for a Seeker--and these morning activities were not rare. Was there a loverlier way of waking up than pleasurable caresses slowly bringing his sensors to life, warming his body up with blissful sensations? He had absolutely no problems with pleasuring himself... more he had problems with letting other mechs 'face with him. Starscream, despite his everburning libido, was a selfish and conceited 'Con after all--it was a rare occasion that he found anyone worth his attention. That selfish haughtiness resulted in him usually relying on his own fingers.

All in all, the Seeker's current situation of having to satisfy himself by his own fingers could have made a heart-wrenching story about a poor, beautiful, lusty creature denied of interfacing with others. That wouldn't have been true, though, he was quite satisfied with the occasional romps with his trine.

...Though there _was_ one mech he wanted to 'face with but couldn't. Megatron.

Starscream's spark flared in his chest at the thought of his silver-coloured leader, and he easily slipped into a fantasy about the most annoying yet the most powerfully impressive mech he knew. Red optics flickered offline, fingers danced down his body to finally reach his interface panel, teasing the rapidly heating metal with light touches before forcibly prying the panel open, imagining it to be Megatron's fingers revealing his interface array to the cool air.

With a gasp Starscream plunged his fingers into his lubricant-dripping port, enjoying the pleasurable yet painful feeling when he quickly slipped another and then yet another finger in, knowing it would never be gentle with his violent leader. His other hand travelled toward his wing, caressing the expanse with varying force, making him arch into his own touches.

Plunging his fingers even deeper inside his warm port, the Seeker was quickly becoming a incoherently moaning mess of pleasure and need, hips twisting and turning to allow his blue fingers a deeper, more forceful access to his port, imagining it was Megatron pounding him through the berth. The touches on his wings turned downright violent as he edged closer his overload, moaning quite vocally and wriggling against the cool metal of his berth, his wings deliciously scratching against the hard surface. He was close, so close...

His howl of bliss was abruptly cut off by a beep of his comm. link. Optics onlined in surprise and his body froze as the pleasure-filled moment was ruined. Megatron's voice sounded through the link, and Starscream completely ignored the words, just listening the rough, low voice and almost slipped back into his fantasies.

_'Are listening at all, fool? I need you in the Command Room, **now**!'_

Starscream quickly saved an audio file of the "I need you" part, before collecting himself with great effort, answering the silver mech finally, _'I'll be there in a klik, oh Great and Mighty Leader.'_

The comm link beeped to signal the conversation was over, and Starscream let out a low growl, fingers still deep inside his wet port and systems in the interface mode, pleasured warmth tickling through his body. Forcing himself to withdraw his fingers and close his panel, the Air Commander did his best to drive his arousal away and regain some self-control. Shaking his head slightly, Starscream stood up, ignoring the way his legs wobbled, coercing himself to collect his thoughts.

***

"I'm here," Starscream exclaimed, strutting into the Command Room. The jet couldn't help the small shivers spreading through his sensory network at the sight of Megatron, his earlier fantasies being brought back to torment his mind. Starscream bit his dark lower lip, forcing his thoughts away from that dangerous area and steadying himself, walked to the leader with his usual smirk carefully secured onto his lip components.

"You... needed me?" he asked, succeeding only partially in keeping his thoughts in the areas that did not include interfacing (and) Megatron.

"Yes. Soundwave is out on a mission, somebody has to do the monitor duty. I hope I didn't interrupt your _well-deserved_ recharge, my _everloyal_ Starscream."

So Megatron was in that mood, all sarcasm and acid. Starscream rolled his optics, but didn't fail to notice that the leader had said "_his_ Starscream", no matter how sarcasm-filled his rough voice had been...  
Violently shaking his head, the Air Commander answered in his usual mocking tone, "Oh, your commands are far more important than my recharge. Monitor duty? As you wish, _Lord_ Megatron!"

It was no use starting a fight with Megatron now, Starscream knew would be slagged in no time if the leader was that annoyed already.

It sure was degrading, being ordered to do monitor duty, but Starscream had figured out that the sooner he did what he'd been told, the sooner he would be dismissed and allowed to overload himself properly. His circuits were still crackling with arousal, and the fact that he was alone in the Command Room with Megatron didn't help one bit. His traitorous mind was trying to drift off into a fantasy of the leader banging him against the console, and he sat down with an exasperated grimace, focusing on occupying his mind with the dull task of staring the monitor.

***

Starscream had been bracing himself for boredness, yet it had very quickly became clear that he should have been getting ready for something else. Sitting on his chair, the Air Commander narrowed his optics, staring at the reflection on the monitor in front of him. That slagging Megatron, it couldn't be coincidence that the leader's throne was placed just so that it reflected of the very monitor Starscream was ordered to stare at. It had to be intentional, a conspiracy! ... Though the throne as well as the monitor had been situated like that already when Starscream had first stepped aboard Nemesis...

Nevermind, the problem was that there was no way the Air Commander could concentrate on the monitor if it reflected his leader. Starscream had not gotten the opportunity to get rid of his lurking lust, which made his thoughts sail adrift, slipping to ponder the possible variations of the current situation--ones that included Megatron pounding the Second in Command through whatever a Second in Command could be pounded through.

Standing up, the red Seeker kicked his chair which hit the floor with a loud clang, drawing Megatron's attention to his furious Air Commander. It wasn't hard to imagine dark smoke rising from Starscream, the thoroughly annoyed glare of his coupled with the fiercely spat, shrill words, "**Stop** that! You're doing that purposefully!"

Starscream ignored the way Megatron's optic ridge curved questioningly, and strode closer with visible anger and annoyance on his sneering faceplates. The silver mech stood up too, and the slight movement of a silver arm and the dark cannon mounted on it made Starscream come to an abrupt halt, dark faceplates still illuminated by his flaring optics now narrowed to thin red slits.

"Have you finally gone insane, Seeker?"

Said Seeker's expression got even angrier at his leader's low, growled words. So, Megatron was playing innocent? Ha, that role had never been meant for the slagger! Starscream snapped back in a furious, high pitch, "Shut up, old glitch! I know you were--"

His words were cut off, Megatron closing the distance between the two of them and sending Starscream flying with a powerful strike of his cannon-equipped right arm. Starscream hit the floor, sitting up immediately, slightly dazed by the impact and grabbing his helm in an attempt to clear his head. A loud clang of Megatron's foot hitting the floor in front of him made Starscream startle and his thoughts clarified quickly. Just as he was getting up and about to start his usual apologising and begging for mercy, a dark hand latched itself around his neck, silencing the Second in Command effectively.

"Some explanations would be nice. I don't recall doing anything to tick you off."

Starscream frowned slightly, noting the honest puzzlement in Megatron's deep voice. Then realisation dawned on the Seeker, and he understood just how weird his behaviour had to be looking like, or rather, how weird it _was_. The jet wanted to answer the warlord, mostly to save his aft, but it wasn't as if he could just tell that he was secretly lusting after his leader and couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment because his self-pleasuring activities had been interrupted when had been ordered to attend the Command Room, leaving him aroused and unsatisfied. Megatron probably wouldn't have appreciated that explanation.

"Well?"

Starscream tried to invent a good excuse, hearing the impatient tinge in his leader's voice. The tightening of the grip on his neck cables cut all of his thoughts, however, when his body shivered involuntarily, a wave of pleasure crashing over him. Starscream froze in shock, realising that his lurking arousal had obviously decided to stop lurking and hit him with full force, making his whole body tingle with pleasure. He choked out something incoherent, gasping at the way his neck cables moved against the tight grip. Seeing the confused glance Megatron was scrutinising him with, Starscream used all of his self-control to force out a coherent yet strained sentence, "I-I'm sorry, it must've been a ...ah... glitch or something."

The silver mech seemed unimpressed, lifting the Seeker off the floor to optic level... by the grip on the Seeker's dark neck only. The screech of pain didn't manage to make it's way out of Starscream's throat because the pressure on his vocaliser. The tips of his white pedes centimetres above the floor, the jet answered Megatron's inquiring gaze with weakly flickering, pleading optics. The leader, however, didn't seem to be planning letting the Seeker go, just observing the colourful jet with a curious expression. Starscream's neck felt like it was going to snap, and in a panicked attempt to lead Megatron's thoughts elsewhere and to distract the silver mech, he gurgled out a pitiful whine, persuading the leader to lower him enough to let the his foot-tips touch the floor.

"Hrm, let's hope it's not serious. I wouldn't like to see my insane Second in Command becoming even more insane," Megatron said dryly, letting go of the dark neck.

The Air Commander hadn't got the time to sigh in relief, though, suddenly realising just how close they were, chests almost brushing. Starscream jumped in surprise, trying to decide what to do, as he couldn't just run, not having been dismissed yet. His processor was a complete mess by now, emotions having been rapidly changing from one to another: from lust to fear to panic to back to lust--and at the time he started leaning in and brushed his lips against Megatron's silver lip components, the idea seemed completely logical... The tyrant just didn't seem to be appreciating his "logic".

The jet's aft hit the floor the second time in just few kliks, his shoulder feeling like it had dislodged because of the sheer force with what Megatron had disgustedly pushed him away. Starscream snarled in disappointment and annoyance, glaring up at his leader's shocked optics.

"**What** do you think you're doing! You really **have** gone insane this time!"

Starscream jumped onto his feet, screaming exasperatedly in the warlord's face, "**Shut up! **I'm still way saner than _you_!"

Megatron growled in anger, not bothering to continue their verbal fight. The Seeker yelped as he was tackled to the ground, a dark hand resuming it's vice-like grip around his neck cables, the other one pinning him down onto the floor by his wing. Starscream couldn't help but shiver at the wonderfully violent hands on his heating body, but struggled to escape the hold nonetheless, bringing his frame up to meet the silver body leaning over him, which definitely didn't lessen his arousal. The grip on his throat got stronger, threatening to crush his neck cables, and Starscream decided that it was the time to get something else than (only) violence out of this situation. Fighting against the strangling grip, the Air Commander managed to bring his dark gray face closer to Megatron's, optics dimming sensuously.

"I know you want me", Starscream whispered against the silver lips in a husky, seductive tone, his own lips curved in a lustful smirk. He was bluffing; he had no idea if Megatron wanted him to be anything else than a slave and/or punchbag, but the Seeker was well aware of his appealing looks that hopefully even Megatron wouldn't be able to resist.

The slightest hint of hesitancy in the tyrant's optics and the meager weakening of the pressure on the jet's neck were enough to assure Starscream that he wouldn't be slagged for his next actions.

With need and fluttering anticipation the Seeker reached up to latch his lips onto the silver ones that this time answered the kiss forcefully. They devoured each others' mouths, dental plates bashing against the softer metal of their lip components, pink energon trickling down the corners of their mouths as they separated for a brief moment to share a surprised how-did-we-end-up-like-this gaze, before attacking each others' mouths again, glossas twining together in a battle for dominance, hands seeking to grip and twist and scratch anything they could reach, grabbing helmets to make the kisses deeper.

Starscream gasped in heated delight, struggling against the hands that were trying to make him submit. The jet fought avidly against the silver mech, fiercely digging his blue fingertips into seams and biting hard down onto Megatron's glossa, sucking the sweet energon pouring from the wound, grinning when the tyrant growled in pain. Starscream thrashed his hips hard against his leader's black ones, savouring the new groan he was able the draw out of the tyrant's vocaliser.

Starscream's optics flared brightly because of the intense pleasure caused by Megatron's wandering hands and deep kisses, the SIC knew he would not last long anymore. In an act of subjection, he let his interface panel click open. His optics narrowed to slits at Megatron's triumphal grin, but he let the strong hand on his dark helmet deepen the fierce kiss. Arching his backstruts to grind his hips brutally against the tyrant's heated frame, Starscream's exposed port ached with need. He dug his fingers into the broad shoulders unforgivingly with a self-satisfied groan when Megatron's panel opened with a sharp click.

Their lips slid apart, all movements stopping and sounds muting in a momentary respite. Megatron sat up straighter, their optics locking, the silence growing almost uneasy.

Starscream, as impatient as ever, was the one to break the silence after a klik.

"You're not going to ...mmhh... ask if I'm ready for this?" he asked in a mocking tone, grinning up at Megatron with his pink-smeared lips, energon pouring down his chin, contrasting with the dark metal.

"I'll just take what I want."

The leader smirked dryly and Starscream felt his body heating up even more. That was probably the most delighting answer Starscream had ever received, especially when it was followed by a hand sliding down to lift his hips to adjust their positions. The Air Commander shivered in anticipation, biting his already bleeding lower lip. He could feel Megatron's fingers--so close to his lubricant-dripping port, waves of ecstasy spreading to his blue fingertips and tickling towards the tips of his elegantly-shaped white wings.

The leader shifted a little, the movement making his extended spike brush against Starscream's port, making the Seeker moan deeply, desperate for release. Dimming his optics, the Seeker writhed in attempt to sink the tyrant's solid spike inside his port, shuddering as the tip made contact with his hot, leaking entrance.

"M-megatron... Ah, slag this! **Please!**" He surrendered, knowing it was pleading and submission Megatron had been waiting for. Starscream's act of subordination was rewarded with a thrust--and a sharp pain shooting up from his port, twisting his faceplates into a pained grimace, his shrill scream of agony echoing in the room. The Seeker regarded his leader with shock-widened optics, voice coming out as a pained and peeved shout, "What the Pit **was **that! That... that **thing **can't be standard-sized!"

Megatron answered with a sly grin, and a forward thrust made his spike bury a bit deeper into the SIC's port, "Gnh, you newer models are so... tight."

Starscream grit out a pained, snarling retort, "Aaarg! You... gngh... ancient rust-heap! Ow! Stop poking... **just frag me ALREADY!**"

Megatron obliged, grinning triumphantly. Their hips slammed together, the loud clang comped by Starscream's unnaturally high-pitched shriek. The Seeker gasped in pain, letting his helmet fall back to the floor, briefly wondering what would be left of his port after this--the leader had buried his spike into his port only once and it already had him screaming in agony.

"Oh shut up and tough it out, soldier!"

Starscream scowled at the leader murderously, but when the silver lips met his, he answered hungrily, moaning into the hot mouth when his wing was twisted by dark fingers. After few painfully violent thrusts the pain started to lessen onto enjoyable levels, the fingers massaging his wings making it easier to get used to the painful stretching of his port. The Seeker was quickly all winded again, pleasurable pain warming him up and making him writhe in need. He was moaning frantically with every shift of the warlord's hips, arching up to meet the thrusts, breaking the kiss momentarily to scream in pleasure when the pace quickened.

The room temperature was notably heightened, moans and groans and screams of pleasure filling the air, the sweet taste of energon lingering on glossas, the very same liquid decorating their dental plates.

Remembering the existence of his own skyblue fingers, the Air Commander tickled his hands down Megatron's body, letting them linger teasingly over supposedly sensitive spots on the silver frame, before yet another brutal shove of the dark hips made Starscream's fingers dig into the silver metal, making the tyrant let out a deep groan.

Starscream threw his head back, overload so very close already, every thrust bringing him closer to the edge. He took a last glance at the silver face, taking in the dim optics, the agonized yet ecstatic grimace on the energon-smeared silver lips... the jet didn't feel bad at all when he couldn't tolerate the painful pleasure anymore and tipped over the edge, despite the fact that originally he had planned to make the silver mech lose it first.

He jerked violently, arching off the ground with a shrill scream, optics flashing bright red before offlining. Waves of ecstasy made Starscream's body spasm and ground against Megatron's frame, before he collapsed back onto the floor when his skyblue fingers lost their grip of the silvery body and he fell into the darkness, Megatron's loud growl of release being the last thing his sensors registered before offlining.

***

He onlined with a groan, startling when he sensed weight on his frame. His optics widened in shock at the sight of the silver frame sprawled over him, soreness of his port making him remember what had just happened. The jet's movements made Megatron stir online too and they stared into each others' optics for a long, silent moment, both unsure of what they were supposed to do now, having just fragged the slag out of their worst enemy.

Starscream was the first one to regain his ability to speak, croaking hopefully,

"Um ...Again?"


End file.
